


Draco Malfoy and the Depths of the Mind [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Teenagers All Over The Place, Exploration of Occlumency and Legilimency without Snape's involvement, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-5.5 Hours, Puberty, Time Travel, blooming romances and subsequent drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: With the return of the Dark Lord, the obstacles Draco has to face in his fifth year are of a completely different nature than he could have ever imagined. Between navigating his role caught amidst the fronts, fighting maniacal educators and teaching Harry to protect his mind from unfriendly attacks, he also has to deal with the challenges of teenage life, and that, mind you, might be the worst of all of those.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Harry Potter/Cho Chang - Relationship
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Draco Malfoy and the Depths of the Mind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Depths of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800313) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0v0cqrob6gxrgyk/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Depths_of_the_Mind.m4b/file) (461.63 MBs)

Google Drive:

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QlDMH07Ul5hrQAIQUxcWCeoFMBLk7EM8) (299.49 MBs)

Running time [05:27:07]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
